


Glimpse

by Dlvvanzor, Living_In_a_Fantasy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlvvanzor/pseuds/Dlvvanzor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_In_a_Fantasy/pseuds/Living_In_a_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John can't be in contact every moment of the day- they do, however, have mobile phones that can, and while their day-to-day texts are generally ridiculous, absurd, or glaringly sentimental, it's better than being apart.</p><p>A collection of unrelated snippets of their conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inappropriate Amounts

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I love you the appropriate amount for two people who have been dating for a month.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient** : Sherlock  
**

I love you an inappropriate amount for two people who have been dating a month. Hope you dont mind

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

****Recipient** : John  
**

So it is acceptable to be inappropriate in this situation?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient** : Sherlock  
**

I think so

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

In that case I love you more than is appropriate for two people who have been married for seventy-five years.

SH


	2. 1,462,741 People

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I have been to 32 different countries on all but one continent. I have met 1,462,741 people and at least twice that number I have seen in passing. I have lived in manors and alleys and in small flats in Central London. I have seen nearly everything, and I know that there is nothing in the world and no one on Earth worth seeing twice but you.

SH

 

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I still cant believe that out of all the people youve met, you choose me

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

It was the easiest choice of the century.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Hurry home

 


	3. Hypothetical

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I didn't enjoy the stomach pump but yes.  And that is rather convenient.  Knew marrying you would come in handy.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Good to know our marriage is convenient

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I was attempting humor.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I know, sherlock.  Love you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I love you too.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John**            

A nurse just lectured me on reading expiration dates.  When I glared at her she asked if I could read.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

How very rude of her

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

They're going to take away my degree in chemistry.  I should never be allowed to breed or walk on public streets.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Oh do calm down

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

The idiot masses successfully don't poison themselves.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I am sure it has happened to others

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

They shouldn't be allowed to breed either.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Well you shouldnt be breeding anyway

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Certainly not.  However 'they' don't know that and should take steps to prevent it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

You are very melodramatic.

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

You married me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I am aware

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Your poor decision-making skills are not my responsibility.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I would not call it a poor decision.  Could have thought it over longer I suppose

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Obviously I blinded you with my beauty.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Must be it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

And my overflowing charm and sexuality.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

If only i had got to know you first

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Yes.  My fault, though.  I hid my true personality under all that politeness and cleanliness.  It was a trap, really.  For your money.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I knew it was about the money

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

We are a traditional marriage.  You married me for sex, I married you for money.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Good to know the reasons.  So there is no confusion

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

It's good that we are open about this to each other, even if we mislead everyone else.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Honesty is good in a relationship

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Yes.  I suppose I should take this time to confess that I also find you attractive, in addition to enjoying the lifestyle you provide me with through the money.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Suppose i should also mention that i do worry about you.  Even if the marriage is about sex

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I might even think you are intelligent and interesting.  I hope that is acceptable.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I think youre intelligent too.  And you make me laugh

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John**

Possibly I have feelings for you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I might possibly love you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I might be madly, breathlessly, passionately, deeply, irrevocably in love with you.  Maybe.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I mean, it's possible.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I might love you more than i imagined I could ever love anyone.  You might be the most important person in my life.  If i ever lost you i may not know how to live without you.  Its possible

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

You might be the only human being I am capable of loving, and there is a distinct possibility that no matter what happens, I will love you for the rest of my life and possibly several lifetimes longer.

SH

* * *

 

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

You are probably the most important thing that has ever happened in my life and i would probably never leave you for anything or anyone

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John**

You may or may not be my every waking thought.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

You may or may not be the only thing that matters in my life.  Might be above every single thing

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I may be a bit obsessed with you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I may need you more than i want to admit

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Probably we should get a divorce, then.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Suppose if thats what you want it might be for the best

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

And then remarry for love?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Or we could just stay married.  We know the change happened

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

That does seem more convenient.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

And the idea of divorcing you might be a bit physically painful

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I know we were joking but I believe I was almost sick.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

You suggested a divorce and though we were joking i stopped breathing for a moment.  Lets not joke about it again

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Right.  Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Ok.  Good.  I love you.  Will be at the hospital soon

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I love you too.  I'll never leave you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Never

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Never.

SH


	4. Logical Fallacy

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

At work.  Just got thrown up on.  Hate my life

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John**

That is a logical fallacy.  You, John, love all things that are good and precious and strong and wonderful. Therefore it does not follow that you hate your life. **  
**

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

****Recipient: John**   
**

I would appreciate it if you would try to be more coherent in the future.

SH

* * *

 


	5. Never Leaving

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

John, I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry.  Please pick up the phone.  I'm sorry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I'm sorry.  I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  I'm sorry. 

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Please. 

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Please don't leave me. 

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Please don't leave me. 

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I just need to not be home right now.  All ill do is yell.  Just leave me alone

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Then come back and yell at me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I dont want to yell anymore

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I'll be here.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Fine

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I'll leave you alone.  Just tell me if you're going to come back or not.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Ill come back later **  
**

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Ok.  I love you.  I'm sorry.  See you whenever you choose to return.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

I just dont understand why you would do that **  
**

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Because I'm an idiot.

SH

* * *

  **Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Right

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I didn't think that would be the outcome.  I didn't know.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

You never think these things through

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I know.  I'm sorry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

And then you wont even give me time to just be angry about it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I let you go.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

But you kept texting me ** **  
****

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

I said I'd stop but then you asked a question.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Before that sherlock.  Text after text of saying sorry and asking me not to leave

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Am I supposed to let you leave, then?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Why do you always assume ill leave?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Because every time you get angry, you leave the flat for a time proportional to your anger.  But I can't tell exactly how angry you are so I don't know when you aren't planning on coming back.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

You do this all the time.  I can never just be angry because youre always texting me and making me feel guilty until i give up and come home.  Why do you assume i would walk out on you and just not come back?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Wouldn't you?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Would you leave me? ** **  
****

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

No.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

For anything?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No, John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

So why the hell would you assume id leave you over some argument?  You trust me that little?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I trust you with my life.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

You don't trust me to stay.

* * *

  **Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Should I?

SH

* * *

  **Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Of course you should!  I cant believe i have to tell you that

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Oh.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock****

Thats all you have to say?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I didn't know.  I... What am I supposed to say?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

I dont know

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So you're not going to leave, ever?  Like me?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

No.  And it upsets me that you always think I will

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I couldn't imagine that... You, like me... I don't know how to say it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Have i not done enough to show you how much i love you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I don't doubt that you love me.  But I didn't know you wouldn't leave me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

If you know i love you why would you think it would be so easy for me to leave you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I don't know what it's like for you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

What do you mean?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

What loving me is like for you.  For me, I couldn't leave you for anything, but you?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

I dont know how many ways i have to say it.  I wont leave you.  I never leave intending to stay away

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I didn't know.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I am... glad.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

When i leave its because i need some space, or im losing my temper and dont want to say something ill regret.  Its never because im walking out on you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

That's... Good.  Okay.  Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Do you believe me?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Will you stop asking if I'm leaving?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Ok.  Thank you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I love you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Very much.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

More than I can say.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

I love you too, Sherlock.  I dont know how to explain what i feel for you.

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No this.  Helps.  You know.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

I just hate the idea of you not knowing

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm new at this.  But knowing it's similar to how I feel for you gives me a point of reference.  So.  Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Ok

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm sorry I upset you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Its ok

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Come home when you're ready.  And I won't misinterpret it.  Will leave you alone until then.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Im not angry anymore

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm sorry I didn't let you be angry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Its fine.  Im stopping at tesco then coming home

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

So i expect a very warm welcome when i get there

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Whatever you want.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

I just want to be home with you.  Im tired of arguing ** **  
****

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.  I'll be here.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Ok.  So were good

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  Right?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

****Recipient: Sherlock** **

Yes


	6. In Person

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John**

Marry me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: **John**  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

You know marriage proposals are typically done in person

* * *

**Sender: **Sherlock**  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Yes, but you're not here.

SH

* * *

**Sender: **John**  
**

**Recipient: **Sherlock**  
**

You could have waited until i got home

* * *

**Sender: **Sherlock**  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

No.  Marry me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: **John**  
**

**Recipient: **Sherlock**  
**

Can you be less romantic?

* * *

**Sender: **Sherlock**  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I could try, if you'd like.  Marry me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: **Sherlock**  
**

Yes try please

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Try to be less romantic?  That's not what I thought you'd say.  Very well, I will cease to bathe and will ignore you when you get home.  Marry me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: **Sherlock**  
**

I meant be more romantic, Sherlock

* * *

**Sender: **Sherlock**  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

John, you are the love of my life.  You are the reason I function when I don't have a case and more often than not, the reason I survive them.  You are strong and brave and good and I used to believe that I was better off alone, but now I know, beyond doubt, that I was wrong.  You have taken a proud, lonely man and turned him into the happiest.  You have taken a man who believed himself heartless, and content to be so, and made him see that he is human and made him want it no other way, because if he were not human he would not have your love.  John, is it any wonder that I love you more than I can express in this language or any other?  Is it any wonder that I wish to marry you, to spend every day of the rest of my life with you?  And is it any wonder at all that I cannot and will not wait until you get home?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: **Sherlock**  
**

Yes.

* * *

**Sender: **Sherlock**  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

Good.  Thank you.  I will see you in a few hours.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: **Sherlock**  
**

See you soon.  Love you

* * *

**Sender: **Sherlock**  
**

**Recipient: John  
**

I love you too.

SH


	7. Achievements

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I am the luckiest human being on the planet, John, that I have your tolerance, your affection, let alone your love.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You make me unbelievably happy

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

The greatest achievement in a lifetime of extraordinary achievements.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Or at least the only one that matters.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Youre particularly romantic tonight.  I quite like it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I think this way nearly always.  It is simply that most days it won't come out.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I like when it comes out.  It should more often

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You ask for more than is in my power to give, but for you I will try.

SH


	8. Home to You

**Sender: John**

**Recepient: Sherlock  
**

Every time i have a bad day i remember that I get to come home to you, the most incredible man i could have ever hoped to meet.  It is still amazing to me that so many people failed to realize how wonderful you are.  They are idiots, but if they hadn't been i might not have got you

* * *


	9. Not Bothered

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

If you left me, I would continue to love you.  Would that bother you?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I would never leave you.  Sorry

* * *

 


	10. Save the Bees

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

For every moment you are unhappy, a bee dies.  As such I will have to ask you to be happy at all times, especially now when I am not there to kiss you softly and make you smile.  I love you.

SH **  
**

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Well you managed to make me smile despite my bad morning

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Good.  The bee population is already decreasing and it can't afford your unhappiness.

SH **  
**

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Not even for a little bit?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No.  Not at all.  You are never allowed to be unhappy for even a moment, ever, under any circumstances, for any reason.

SH **  
**

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ever.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

For the bees

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Obviously it's only for the bees.  Obviously I don’t actually care about the love of my life, the man I am going to spend every day with until I die. 

SH **  
**

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

To be fair you like bees quite a lot

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Bees are terrible in bed.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

See where i fit in then

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I was joking, John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I know, Sherlock

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Just making sure.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Alright.  Love you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I love you, too.  More than all the bees in the world.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

Good.  Well i love you more than all the jam in the world

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I love you more than skulls.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I love you more than jumpers

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I love you more than explosions in the kitchen.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I love you more than tea

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I love you more than cocaine.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I love you more than any person i have ever met or ever could meet.  Youre it for me

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I love you more than the work.

SH **  
**

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

That is the biggest compliment i could ever receive

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Well I do so love you.

SH **  
**

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

And i you.  Thank you for making my day better

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Just wait to see how wonderful I will make it when you get home.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John  
**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I am looking forward to it


	11. Cold Toes

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

John, these are my last fifteen minutes of free time until I return home, long after you are asleep.  I am sitting in a car, and the heater does not work, and I am freezing, and I miss you.  Long after midnight, when I return, I will kiss your temple and get into bed beside you.  I will keep my numb toes away from your skin so you won't wake.  I will worm my way into your arms, so that you will see me in the morning.  And for the first time in three days I will be near you, so I'll be able to rest.

SH  
  



	12. JohnJohnJohn

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

Joooooooooooooooooooooooooohn.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recepient: John**

John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. John. 

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recepient: Sherlock**

Continously texting me will not make me get back to you any faster.  What is it?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock  
**

**Recepient: John**

I love you.

SH


	13. Hazmat

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I will never leave.  I will be here for the rest of my life.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Im sorry love.  How much longer do you think you will be out?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Three hours, four.  And the worst part is you will be asleep when I get back.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Im sorry.  Wish i could stay up for you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You have to be awake three hours after I get back, can't possibly stay up.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I know.  Still

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Maybe I can wake you up.  Briefly.  Have a kiss.  Just quickly.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Quickly yes.  That would be good

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You can go right back to sleep.  Just.  Miss you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Miss you too.  Please wake me

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Wish you could come home now

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Me too.  You'll be asleep when I get home and gone before I wake up.  And then I'll be gone before you get back.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Youre sure i wont get back until youre gone tomorrow?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm leaving around noon.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh.  I guess youre right then

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

31 hours.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

How long will you be gone tomorrow?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Until 03:00.  Can you stay awake?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Wow, that long... yes.  Sure

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You don't have to.  That is late for someone whose body will awaken him at 06:00.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Its fine

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I miss you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Are you sure i cant come to you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You could come to me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I might miss you enough

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Might be dull.  Probably can't even interact with you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

At all?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Requires silence and largely stillness.  Texting is pushing it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh.  I guess i could stay home

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

That's not what I want.  But this is torture and I have no desire to bring you down with me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

If I was there i would hold you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Miss you a lot.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I would hold your hand and stroke your hair the way i know you like

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Miss you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I would kiss you and say sweet things to you until i made you smile.  And then id keep saying them

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  Please.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I love your smile.  I love that i make you smile

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Can you come here? For a bit?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

For a bit yes

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I don't mean for you to stay and experience this with me.  But I'll get to see you.  Well, generally.  There will be a hazmat suit involved.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

There will... ok.  I can stop by to see you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Thank you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Sorry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I just.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Its fine.  I love you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I love you too.

SH


	14. Pork Chops

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sorry i wasnt home all day.  We were going to do something special for valentines day this year

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Hardly your fault.  Having you as mine is more than enough for me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You know you are very good at this cheering up thing

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So I have been told.  (By you.)

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Love you.  I need dinner.  Should i get enough Chinese for two?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I cooked.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You cooked?  Dinner?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  It didn't even turn blue

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That was going to be my second question

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Rightfully so.  But no it is not blue this time.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

What did you make?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Pork chops.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You amaze me daily

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

And I may or may not have gotten carried away and cut them into hearts.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh i really hope you got carried away

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I did.

SH


	15. Flowers

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Where are you?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Just out.  Couldnt sleep after the fire alarm so went for coffee

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Fair enough.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Are you home?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes

SH

* * *

 

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Alright.  Im going to come home soon.  What are you doing?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Lunch.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well im a bit impressed.  Without me pestering you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I was hungry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Its just rare.  Cant blame me for being surprised

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I miss you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I can head home

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You don't have to but it would be nice.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes ok.  Im at hyde park so it will be a bit

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I could come there.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Whatever you want

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

We could walk together

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

We could

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

If you want.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Id like to walk with you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.  Be there soon.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Alright.  Good, hoping the rain holds off for a while

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Would you feel horrifically emasculated if I brought you flowers, considering the day?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

No

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Are you bringing some?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I would hardly ask you that question and then not bring any.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You are a very sweet man

* * *

  **Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Oh.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Thank you.

SH


	16. In the Thames

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Hello.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Hello

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Nice day.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Suppose

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Not raining.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

No, its not

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So a rather nice day.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Right.  How are you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm well.  Quite well.  Oh and an old dealer of mine contacted me today.  Enjoying the lack of rain.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Did he want to sell to you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  So nice out today.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Did you buy anything?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes and then I threw it in the Thames which is quite lovely today.  How is work?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Fuck sherlock.  Are you home?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok.  Thank you for telling me.  I can leave early

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I didn't throw it in the Thames.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok.  What have you done with it?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Currently it's on the kitchen table.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

And where are you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Under the kitchen table.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Could you leave the kitchen please?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I think that would be unwise.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok.  Just... ok.  Im going to leave work now

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Still under the table.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

And bag is still on table.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Tell me you'll leave me if I touch it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

-Blank Text-

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ill leave you if you touch it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Mean it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

-Blank Text-

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

If you touch it, ill never forgive you


	17. Poetry

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Why are you reading pornographic poetry?  You have me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Its Rochester.  Hes quite famous and ive never read his work.  Besides, youre not here

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You have a memory.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well im not reading it to have a wank, you know.  Im reading it because i never have before

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Oh.  That's fine then.  Carry on.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Jealous of a book, are you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Of course not.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Even if i was reading it for that reason?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Silly to be jealous of a book.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Doesnt mean you wouldnt be

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Absolutely not.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Not jealous of a book.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Course youre not.  You know, a lot of this poetry is very obscene

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

That's nice.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Wouldnt have expected something like this to be published at this time period.

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Human beings have always been obsessed with sex.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That is true

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Some more than others.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You maybe?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I am simply behind in my expression.  I am not inherently more obsessed with it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Which is why you were so interested in my reading of the book

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  I have thirty years of complete lack of interest to make up for.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You could just come home now to continue to make up for it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Just reading for the purposes of expanding your horizons, hm?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well i was until you started distracting me

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

How did I distract you?  I am fairly certain I have sent you less than a dozen text messages.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Youre you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I did nothing.  I don't understand why you're now annoyed with me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I am not annoyed with you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You are confusing.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

How so?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You complain of being distracted but you say you're not annoyed.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I wouldnt call it complaining exactly

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Oh, you are using your aroused syntax.  I understand.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh good

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I still don't know what I did to arouse you, however.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You were acting jealous and it made me want you home with me so i could show you that you have nothing to worry about

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You enjoy jealousy, then?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I like that i am worthy of such jealousy

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You are worthy of murderous jealousy but I assume you'd rather it not get that far.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Murder isnt required

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

That's probably for the best.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes.  No reason to be jealous anyway.  Theres only you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Me, and a book of pornographic poetry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh, stop it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Why, John?  You know I am incredibly jealous of that book.  Earlier you said if I came home now you'd... reassure me... that it was unwarranted.  What if I am taking you up on that offer?

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I am very, very jealous.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well if you are that jealous then i will just have to reassure you.  Repeatedly.  And as soon as possible

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  That may be necessary.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

If the message doesnt quite sink in the first few times i will just have to show you until we are on the same page

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I've been told that I'm rather slow when it comes to emotions.  Could be a while.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Quite a while, yes.  So we should start soon.  Can you make it home soon?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I can.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Will you come home soon then?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

On my way.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Don't start without me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Wouldnt dream of it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I am a very jealous person, after all, and I would hate to be turned against your hands.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Thats something you dont have to worry about either.  I much prefer your hands

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You can expect much more than my hands.

SH


	18. Locked In

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

John, I've slept for twelve hours.  Let me out.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Were you really asleep all that time?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes, let me out.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You cant manage on your own?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You locked me in here with the chair.  If you don't let me out I'm climbing out the window.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok calm down.  Im not home.  I will be back within the hour

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You locked me in here and then LEFT?  Dammit, John!

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I locked you in there hours ago.  I just ran out to the store

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You locked me in my room and then left!

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

For under an hour.  You woke up right after i left.  If you had slept an extra thirty minutes i would be back

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You.  Locked me.  In my room.  And then you left.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Im buying you strawberries

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Don't pretend that was your initial motive.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I am still buying them

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You locked me in my room and then left.  What if the flat caught fire?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Alright, im sorry.  I didnt anticipate there being a problem with fire if you werent experimenting or trying to cook

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Mrs. Hudson could have set the flat on fire.  Our gas mains are faulty.  Electrical fire.  Arsonist with a grudge.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok, ok.  I said im sorry.  Im on my way home

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Forget whatever you're buying and let me out or I'm breaking down the door then still climbing out the window.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock, i am in a cab.  Ive already left

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Alright.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Can't believe you locked me in my room.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You hadnt slept for days

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So you lock me in my room?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Obviously

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm never speaking to you again.  Get out of your cab and run.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Dont be like that

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'll just lock you in your room next time you're, oh, blogging, shall I?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Its not the same and you know it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Can't lock me in the kitchen.  Maybe from now on I'll focus my deprivation energy on not eating instead of splitting it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You locked me in my room.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes i remember.  I was there

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

And you don't even seem to have a problem with this.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

With what?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

The fact that you LOCKED ME IN MY BEDROOM.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I have a problem with locking you in and leaving.  I didnt consider how that could go wrong.  I told you im sorry i dont know what else you expect me to do

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Fine.  But you're just totally okay with the initial locking?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

What is your problem with the initial locking?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

That I'm locked in my room.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

And soon you wont be

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

But I am.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Look im moving as fast as i can, ok?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Fine.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I can only go so fast and outside of letting you out i dont know what more you want

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

In addition to being angry that I'm in here, I'm furious that you did it in the first place and still don't seem to think you shouldn't have.  That a bit more clear?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes.  I wont do it again ok?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ever.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I said i wouldnt

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Good.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Where the hell are you?

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I swear unless you're dead or bleeding profusely I am never letting this go. 

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

John?

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

John it's been two hours and you said you were on your way.  Are you okay?

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

If you don't answer me this moment I'm breaking down the door.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Door won't break.  Going out the window.  You better answer.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Are you hurt?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Car accident

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Where are you?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Hospital.  Im just leaving

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So you're okay, then?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Minor injuries.  Not enough to keep me overnight

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

What exactly?  Tell me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

A few scrapes from the broken window.  Sprained wrist.  Its fine

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Something's wrong.  What else?  What happened?  Some aspect of the accident?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Nothing.  Ill be fine

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

John.  We were having a row but that's not important.  So tell the truth.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I just dont know why it happened.  The car that hit us was really speeding and shot down a side street without pausing.  It was just odd.  But it could have been worse so its fine

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

And you're okay.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

No lasting damage except maybe a scar or two

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Okay.  Yes.  Good.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes.  So on my way

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Did you climb out the window?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You alright?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes but the window isn't.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I was worried. 

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Are you home?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I just returned.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Where were you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Looking for you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Really?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Where?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Everywhere.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Thanks for worrying Sherlock

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Well you weren't replying and you'd just been in a cab.  Your phone wasn't dead because you'd have told me and there aren't any dead zones for phones on the streets nearby.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

And i wouldnt have just not come home when i said i was on the way

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  So I was worried.  But you're fine.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes.  And on the way home.  Did you not see the accident?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I saw an accident.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ah.  Ok

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

The cab I saw was totaled, hit on the back.  I thought it couldn't be you.  So I kept looking

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

It took me hours to get ahold of you.  Sorry for leaving you to worry like that

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You didn't do it on purpose.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

No but you were still worried

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Wait why did you think that cab couldnt have been mine?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I thought the occupants were dead.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

So?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So it couldn't be your cab.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok Sherlock

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You can't be dead.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well then, its a good thing im not

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

John.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You can't.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I understand.  I will do my best to not die for what its worth

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.

SH


	19. Punching Anderson

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Was that really the most appropriate way to announce our changed relationship?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

How would you have done it then?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Not like that, although I did enjoy you punching Anderson.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

He deserved it.

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I also enjoyed the demonstration that followed, but I suspect that if I had done it you would be angry with me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

But youre not angry?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Of course not.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well good.  Besides, you like dramatics.  That was a fairly dramatic way of letting people know

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You're amazing.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Im glad to hear you think so

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

How is your hand?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Fine

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Stopped bleeding yet?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes.  Bit sore but otherwise fine

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I suspect he will not again in the future be suggesting my impotency and your potential brainwashing.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I would think so.  With any luck he will stop speaking to us all together

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Where have you been all my life?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

If i knew that i could get such praise for punching Anderson id have done it ages ago

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I would have jumped you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

What if id punched him within the first month we met?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I would have had you on the floor.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

What if id punched him the first day i met him?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I would have proposed.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

So soon?  The amount you dislike Anderson may be slightly worrisome

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Excellent deduction.  You are not the first to make it, in fact.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That isnt surprising

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm certain you've been told you have a temper.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

The occasional person has said so

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So I incite others and you have a temper and now we're dating.  What could possibly go wrong?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Nothing

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

London trembles.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

What would you have said if you had punched Anderson the first time?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That id only just met you but i knew already that you were special

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No, to me.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That you were too good to have to listen to crap like that

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Oh, you're avoiding the question.  Fair enough.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Would you rather i say that id have asked you to take me to bed that moment?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

That would be a rather inappropriate response, since I believe we are still talking about the first time you met Anderson and what I would have said was 'Marry me.'

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ah, you meant in response to the proposal

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Hard to say

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You had only known me a day, of course you'd have said no.  But how would you have done it?  I'm curious.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I might have thought you were joking, thats why its hard to say.  I might have joked about it.  I doubt id have thought you were serious

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

And if I asked you now?  How would you say no now?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Now as in this moment?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Is there another definition of 'now' of which I am unaware?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I wouldnt

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Then I suggest you hurry home.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh?  Why is that?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Your fiancée is waiting and would like to reward you with further 'praise' of your well-aimed punch.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'll be waiting.

SH

 


	20. Miscommunication

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock, you do realize that after shagging someone for the first time, it is common to stay with them for the rest of the night, right?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Common?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Normal, typical, polite

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I am not any of those things.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I am noticing

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

My flatmate appeared in my room at three o’clock in the morning and fellatiated me. I wasn’t aware there was a procedure for the morning after that.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well maybe not for that situation specifically but it is mildly concerning to wake up with your partner in those events gone so you dont have a chance to talk about it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You didn’t seem like you wanted to talk about it. You didn’t let me touch you or answer any of the questions I asked.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That wasnt because i didnt want to talk about it. Look, could you just come home please?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I’m not an experiment for your bicuriosity. Sorry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

It wasnt an experiment

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Then I’m not a receptacle for your rocks once you get them off. I’m working, leave me alone.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Thats not…Sherlock would you please come home so we can talk about this?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Then I’m not a response set for you to study in your quest to profile me completely in your blog. No. I’m working.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock you know thats not it. Why wont you talk to me about this? I shouldnt have shut you out last night but we need to talk about this.

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Then I’m not someone with whom to complete your tour de London of oral sex.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Stop it. You know its nothing like that. You know I care about you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I know you do. Do you fellatiate everyone you care about?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

No

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Good. That could be complicated as some of the people you care about are family members, very ill, or elderly.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Youre being difficult on purpose

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Did you confuse me for someone else?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

No

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Are you a nymphomaniac? You want to talk but you have yet to explain anything.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Because youre trying to wind me up

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No. I’m offering explanations and they’re wild because I can’t even begin to fathom what you’re thinking.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ive been in love with you for months

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Cute.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You know what, fine. We wont talk about it. You stay out and work

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Now you’re mad at me? You make a joke like that and then get mad at me. Perfect.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I dont consider my feelings for you to be a joke and i dont appreciate you mocking me. If thats all youre going to do then i dont want to talk about it anymore

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I don’t consider my feelings for you a joke, either, but apparently you do. You know how I feel about you, so you come into my room and the next day you say you love me? Are you trying to destroy the last traces of my sanity?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Glad you think so little of me

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I didn’t until last night.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Fine. Its pointless. Just forget it. Delete it. If youre not going to listen to me then theres no point in talking about it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I will listen the moment you offer me an explanation, which you have yet to do.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

When i started to you mocked me for it. And it doesnt feel good. And I dont want to be mocked further

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I fail to see how responding sarcastically to your sarcasm is mocking you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I wasnt being sarcastic

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

...What?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I wasnt being sarcastic. I was trying to be honest and you threw it back in my face. Im sorry if my feelings are inconvenient or amusing to you but they mean something to me

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You’ve been in love with me for months.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Please stop. Just…forget it. Ok? I wont bring it up again and we can ignore it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I’m coming home.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Dont bother

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No, you love me and you weren’t being cruel and I’m coming home.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Why would I be cruel about something like that? If youre just going to come back and insult me more i dont want to hear it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No, I’m going to come home and tell you I love you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You love me?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You don’t know that?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

When i tried telling you, you made a joke out of it. How was i supposed to know when that was your response?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I thought you were using sarcasm or being cruel. What did you think I meant by “you know how I feel about you”?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I dont know. I wasnt thinking about it. I was just upset. I didnt know you loved me. You really, properly love me?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Really, properly, companionably, romantically, passionately love you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

And youre coming home?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

On my way.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok. Good. Im here so…yes

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

One last question.  Why didn’t you let me touch you last night? I would have reciprocated.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I know you would have but…its embarrassing. I had been thinking about touching you for ages and getting to actually do it was too…much

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ah. Well I can’t imagine being any better off if I’d done what you did. Why did you ignore all my questions afterwards?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I thought id made a mistake. I wasnt really thinking when i went to your room. All I could think about was how youd be able to tell i loved you and i didnt think you would ever love me. So I sort of…tried to shut it all out i suppose

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I couldn’t tell, and I did love you then, and I do love you now. And I will later.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Good. Because ill never stop loving you. Ever

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Today is turning out better than I thought it would this morning.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Much better.  Im sorry

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I’m sorry I mocked you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Im just glad we figured everything out

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

This is infinitely preferable to the direction in which we were proceeding an hour ago.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Most certainly


	21. Letter Writing

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Do you know, I know the exact moment I fell in love with you, and I also know the exact moment I realized it?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh really?  What was it?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

It happened during the fortune cookie incident.  I realized it when I met the woman.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You were so jealous.  And I realized you were jealous of her, about me.  For wanting me.  And then I realized.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

So my jealousy is what made you notice

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Notice that I love you, yes.  I was so pleased that you were jealous.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well im glad you were

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm glad you were so visibly jealous.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

If it made you notice me i am glad too

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Did you love me then?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes

**Sender: Sherlock**

* * *

**Recipient: John**

Did you know?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Not exactly.  Was figuring it out

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

When did you, then?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Know i was in love with you?  A couple months after i was sure of it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I 'died' a couple months after that.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes.

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Oh.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

But I came back.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

A long time after.

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

A long time

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Missed you.

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

A lot.  Considering everything

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I missed you too.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Good

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I thought about you constantly.  Wrote you letters.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Wrote you letters too

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I know.  I... found them.  I'm sorry.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh.  You did

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I only read the first one.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh.  Ok.  Good

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

So I'm right that the others are even worse, then.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Id rather you not read the others

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I won't.  I'm not a masochist.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Well that is really good

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes I agree.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Right.  No reason to worry about it anymore

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Right.

SH


	22. Victor's Birthday

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Today is Victor's birthday.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Oh

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

He would have been 33.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I see

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Never mind, sorry I brought it up.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

No its fine that you brought it up.  Im just not quite sure what to say

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

You can talk about him if you want

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

It's fine.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Im serious

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

He didn't like tea.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok.  Why not?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Don't know.  Just didn't.

SH

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

His dog's name was Oscar.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ah he had a dog

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes.  It bit me, that's how we met.  He forced me to the A&E where I discovered he wasn't mind-numbingly boring.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Good of him to take you.  They sometimes make people put down dogs for biting

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I said it was a stray.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ah, clever of you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I didn’t have particular reason to want the dog killed, and probably it was just predicting the next few years and trying to protect its master.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

By biting you?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

By in theory keeping me away from him, yes.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

It wasnt your fault he died

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

No, but we dragged each other down.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Suppose

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

He liked Chinese food with a passion but wouldn't eat unless I did.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

How come?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

In protest, generally.  And I think he enjoyed watching me panic.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Panic?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

He did things, like not eating, just to watch me react.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Do you see the irony of you worrying about someone not eating?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Of course I see the goddamn irony.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok i wasnt trying to upset you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I eat when you ask me to and look worried.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Ok

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

He didn't.  We're different.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I know

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I've never done anything simply for the purpose of making you upset.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

I know

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I hate this day.  I should have a case.  This is the worst day of the year to have nothing to do.  I should sleep through this entire day.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Im sorry

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

He never seemed to care about his birthday anyway.  I always made a bigger deal out of it than he did.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

What did you usually do?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Just made a fuss.  Gave him some sort of little gift that I could afford, said nice things, tried to get other people to care.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That sounds nice

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I think he liked it, but he mostly seemed confused.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

That you were nice?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

About why I bothered when it wasn't significant to him.  But I just liked to.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Its good of you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

When do you get off?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Not for a couple hours yet

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I'm trying to decide if the request I would like to make is appropriate.  For when you return.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Just make it

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I want to go see him.  I never have.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yeah, ok.  Thats fine.  You want me to come?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Right.  Even though you hate him.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Yes, ill come with you

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Ok.  Thank you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Of course


	23. Thousands of Years

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Heard a song.  Thought of you.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Which song?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Don't know it.

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

What was it about?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Sender: John**

Something about loving someone for a thousand years.

SH


	24. My Heart in Your Chest

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

I had to get up early and leave, but I'll be home for lunch if you can wait an hour longer than the time you usually eat.  Last night, while you slept, I did not.  I planned to because I was tired but I got caught up thinking.  I thought about the person I was ten years ago, a year before we met.  How I thought I had no heart.  How I was cold and harsh and indifferent.  You insist that I wasn't but that's because I started to change the moment I met you.  You couldn't know, but I was.  Harsh and indifferent.  I really believed I was a sociopath, I didn't just go around saying it to make myself more interesting.  I'd believe it for so long, by the time we met, that it was hard to let go of, even when I was presented with incontrovertible evidence that I wasn't one, couldn't be, because I was in love with you.  Last night, I was lying next to you, and I put my head on your chest and listened to my heart as it beat there.

SH


	25. Fifty Years

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John  
**

Happy fiftieth anniversary, my dearest love.

SH


	26. Missing You

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock  
**

I love you.  I really love you.  Not seeing you is killing me and not speaking to you is even worse.  I know you're not happy and probably won't get this because of no reception but I need to tell you this.  When you get home I want to marry you.  I know you'll say yes and that's not me being presumptuous its just I know you.  Youll say yes.  And we can get the papers signed and go on a trip.  Just us.  We can go tour places and sit on a beach and have sex six times a day.  And when we're too tired to have sex I will hold you close and keep you safe.  From anyone.  From yourself.  So come home and marry me, and give us an excuse to never be separated again.  I'll see you tomorrow, husband.  Love you


	27. Fifteen Years

Sender: Sherlock Holmes  
Recipient: John Watson

Fifteen years ago, you asked me how I can know that I love you. Your experience of me up to that point was first very cold, because of who I am, and then suddenly I was in love and it was fire. It was strange for you, and you were happy, but you seemed to struggle to understand how I was feeling. How I could say I loved you after making it very clear that I knew nothing of emotions. I answered that it was because you lit me on fire. Because I'd do anything for you, die for you, keep you safe and happy at any cost. Because, as I said, I was fascinated by you, enraptured by everything you do, and because you made me want to be a better person. Fifteen years hasn't changed anything. That was all true then, and if anything it's even truer now. Now that we know each other so well, and now that I've had fifteen years worth of days on which to love you slightly more. But now I realize that it isn't all the dramatics that prove to me that I love you. It's waking up to you and your morning breath every day. It's standing next to you in the bathroom every single day and watching you brush your teeth as I shave. It's knowing how you take your tea. It's knowing the sound of your voice better than the sound of my own heartbeat. It's sitting silently next to you for hours. It's reading over your shoulder. It's tripping on your unnecessary millions of ugly shoes. It's sleeping together without needing sex to feel close enough to you, simply always feeling that close. All the time. And sex being just a way to be together. It's bickering or fighting and knowing down to my bones that we will work it out, because to not work it out is not an option. It's knowing that in forty more years, I'll look back on how I feel about you today and laugh because of how shallow it is compared to how much I'll love you then. Lover doesn't do it justice, John. Partner doesn't, not even husband. The only thing that sums it up is "love of my life." Every day, the love of my life. My life isn't the cases or the experiments or the work. It's the collection of absurdities like morning breath and shaving and tripping on shoes, all strung together by you. All made glorious by you. And for fifteen years, because of you, I've had the happiest of lives. I've been the happiest man to ever possess a life. And so, my love, my dear one, I will conclude by thanking you. Thank you for fifteen years. I'm looking forward to the rest of them.

Love,  
-Sherlock Holmes


	28. Universe Blinking Out

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Sherlock?

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

Yes?

SH

* * *

**Sender: John**

**Recipient: Sherlock**

Nothing in the universe matters except you.  The world could burn and the stars could go out.  Everything i know could blink out of existence but as long as you were still alive, id be happy

* * *

**Sender: Sherlock**

**Recipient: John**

You come home right now.

SH


End file.
